Rules:Fiction or Nonfiction
by pasty face
Summary: Iris shakes when people touch her and is thrown into Wonderland where she is loved by all but she brings out the worst in people of this new world when the desire her fear and pain. Peirce V. X OC. and Alice coupling will be changed to M later


Rules:Fiction or Nonfiction

"Well I'm finally here," Iris Dawson said aloud looking up at the two story slate house she was in front of cringing from the memories it brought back. She was a short pale skinned fifteen-year-old girl with long carrot orange hair, an oval shaped face with a small chin, full light pink lips that naturally curved into a soft gentle smile, a pointed nose and the darkest, most prominent sloe eyes which gave her a very feral look. Most people who took one look at her would just stare at her in silence stunned at her appearance or regard her with suspicion even though she usually wore a face of tranquility. She wore a long beige khaki dress coat that ended under her knees over mid thigh denim shorts, a spaghetti strap black shirt, a black wrist band with tweety bird decorating it and sandals that were covered in tape because they always came apart and needed to be taped up to be fixed. She also had a messenger bag slung over her shoulder. It was her mothers house and she had come back here to come back to Charleston South Carolina to resolve the issue of selling the traditional southern style house. Her mother died last year and after she died a number of things happened causing Iris to leave the state. In a twist of fate she had ended up in Las Vegas Nevada and had gotten a job working as a waitress at a family restaurant and had rented an apartment leaving everything of hers behind. She had to shield her dark eyes from the sun. It was very bright today. Iris didn't want to but she walked up the steps to the house and opening the door with a shaking hand walked in. She looked at the kitchen table where her and her mother had eaten breakfast at every morning chatting happily before Iris' stepfather woke up. She then went upstairs to look through the rooms. Her mother's bed was untouched and Iris let herself remember the time when she and her mother had began a project of sewing a large quilt. Iris was having difficulty and her mother teased her so Iris tackled her into the bed tickling her. She looked in the mirror seeing how much she had changed since she was a child. _If only I could recapture all that I had lost_. She thought sadly as a tear ran down her cheek. She wiped it away and walked into the closet. She opened the closet door once again with a quivering hand and saw that she was to small to reach the top. She went down to the kitchen and grabbed a kitchen chair. She put it against the open closet and climbed up retrieving two memorabilia albums one black and one light purple. She put both of them in her messenger bag and walked out of the room and noticed the door that was creaked open a little ways in the next room. she could see barely inside what laid in there. There was a rocking chair and there were blankets hanging over it. It was hers and Emily's room that her mother set up for her right before she died. Iris knew she'd have to go in sometime but not now. She went into the garden to see that it was over run with leaves and most of the flowers were dead. She sighed heavily at the sight. She sat against a tree resting under it's shade trying to remain calm, after all no one could undo the past. "I'll be glad when I've sold this place," She mumbled. She heard some rustling near a bush that was a few yards away. She went to go and investigate and saw about five shadows standing there in front of her. Her heart leaped in her chest in fear and her guts twisting in fear. "Um excuse me but you're on someone else' property," Iris called out to them. They didn't appear to hear her, instead they went deeper into the garden the more she followed. "Hey!" She called out. She could see the shadows swaying around as if they could move with the breeze and her heart beating faster the closer she got to them making her breathing strenuous. "Look I am very sorry but I need you to leave, the house is being sold today and you can't be here." She followed until she saw some over head branches of trees and roses blooming with life. "How did this get here," She asked no one in particular. "I don't recall my mother planting these." She stopped hesitantly. _Should I really be following these people? _She wondered with her gut twisting even more. One of the shadows stopped and it was if it was looking at her, waiting. "I should go," she whispered, her instincts telling her to go back to the house. She looked at the house and thought of all the mistakes that made up a thousand regrets and broken memories. She turned back to the shadow and sighed in defeat. "I'm going to regret this," she said following. The sun was blocked by the trees nicely. She stopped when she came to a huge hole in the middle of the ground. "When did this get here?" She said out loud. She heard some rustling in the bushes and turned around presuming it to be the trespassers that she followed. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest making her breathing more laborious. then on the other side something was rustling even louder then the shadows came out of hiding and Iris saw that they were disembodied. Her eyes wide in terror Iris couldn't move she was rooted to the ground her heart racing in terror. She fell to her knees breathing heavily. One of the shadows came near her and moved her hair behind her ear. Iris was shaking unable to move or speak. Then the shadow pushed her and she fell down the hole. "Nooo!" She yelled trying to grab onto something anything, but her hands only touched air. The shadows floated towards her and she could feel one of them touch her hand and caress her cheek. She then closed her eyes expecting to die and soon drifted off to sleep.

Iris was resting against something soft when her eyes opened. "I-I'm alive." She stammered shaking. "Phew that was scary." She said sitting up and looked around. She saw that she was in a beautiful forest with high trees and that the sun was setting. "Where am I," she asked trying to stand up but found that she couldn't. It was as if she was tied to the ground. She remembered the shadows and one of them throwing her down the hole. "What was that?" She whispered. She tried to rise from the ground and collapsed again but she saw something fall out of her coat pocket onto the soft grass. She took a look at the object and saw that it was a light blue vile with a heart shaped cap on it and some kind of liquid in it with a note on it saying drink me. Iris was wary of this. Who left this here? She wondered. BANG! Iris was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a gunshot and some yelling. "Dammit Peirce quit touching me!" A man screamed from behind her. I have to get out of here! She thought trying to move but her legs were still glued to the looked to one of the trees and army crawled behind it. "Aw Eli-chan is so cute!" Another man said. They ran over into where Iris was and she saw the most surprising thing. Both the men had animal ears! One of them had blond hair and was wearing a battle beaten coat and a purple scarf that had bullet holes in it and he had brown rabbit ears sticking out of his head. The other one had red and orange hair and mouse ears sticking out of his head, wearing a black hat tilted on his head and a green old fashioned jacket over a white shirt that hung low past his waist with a belt strapped over it. Iris didn't know whether to laugh at their ears or cry because of the situation. "Oi you are annoying dormouse!" The rabbit man snapped. She saw that the mouse man wasn't even holding a weapon, he was just dodging the bullets. "Aw but I like you Elliot!" The mouse said. "That's no surprise." A voice said then out of a tree jumped a boy about two years older than Iris with pierced pink cat ears and tail. "You like everybody Peirce." He stated simply.

"'Cept you." The mouse said leering at the cat boy who was dressed in punk clothes. The cat was wearing a black sleeveless shirt that showed his stomach, with a chain dangling loosely over the front and a short black skirt over knee high black pants, striped stockings, black boots, black fingerless gloves and a pink and purple boa was draped over his slender shoulders. The rabbit shot again at the mouse but the mouse expertly dodged it. All of a sudden a stray bullet exploded next to her causing her to jump and yell in surprise. The rabbit stopped shooting. Iris heard another gun cocking and the leaves rustling as if someone was coming towards her. She froze in terror panicking of what to do. she tried to get up and run but she couldn't move. She then noticed that she was still holding the vile from before with the words Drink me on it. "This better help!" She whispered to herself as she uncapped the vile and downed it all in one gulp causing her to cough. She managed to pull herself up and was about to make a dash when a hand reached out and grabbed the scruff of her jacket. Iris pulled her arm out of her jacket but her messenger bag was keeping her jacket pinned to her slender form. Iris was yanked out of the trees and she looked to see that the rabbit pulled her out. She pulled her arm back, instinctively elbowed him in the stomach as hard as she could causing the rabbit to release her and make her arm shake and sear in pain when contact was made. She went to knock the cat and mouse out of the way but the cat jumped back and the mouse stabbed her in the left hip with a long knife causing her to cry out in pain. The rabbit shot at her causing her to run on, terrified while the mouse and cat dodged the bullets. "Wait come back here!" The rabbit called out. Bullets rained the air as she ran then one caught her in her left leg and went through her foot causing her to fall down. "Fuck!" She yelled in pain. She got up off of the ground and ran like a bat out of hell in a random direction, escape the only thing in mind leaving her shoes behind.

Elliot stumbled over still holding his side. "Oh ho I'm going to kill her!" Elliot growled. She was really tiny but she hit hard for a girl. He didn't get a good look at her face when he pulled her out, he just saw her orange hair. Boris jumped down from the tree he was hiding in, the minute Elliot stopped firing. He stared in the direction that the girl ran in wonderingly. He saw that she had a face but he had never seen her before. He walked over to where her shoes were picking them up, seeing them covered in tape to keep them from tearing. He then noticed something else. "Hey Elliot look at this," Boris said handing Elliot the blue vile with a heart shaped cap. "She's a foreigner?" Elliot said incredulously. "It seems so." Boris replied. The cat was curious about her now. Usually there was only supposed to be one foreigner per game. Alice had come here a while ago and her game has yet to be finished. at that moment they heard rustling in the bushes and they all turned to see a man with shoulder length black hair and blue eyes wearing a top hat decorated with cards, feathers and roses. Blood Dupre step out from the bushes seeing the blood on the ground with a pair of sandals in it. "Elliot what is going on out here?" Blood asked. Elliot felt awash with regret with his ears drooping as he looked at his boss saying, "I was having a fight with Peirce and then we found this girl hiding in the trees and..." Elliot trailed off. He didn't want to finish. He hated being scolded by Blood for shooting before thinking. "Well?" Blood demanded. "Elliot shot her in the leg and she ran off." Boris said. Elliot handed Blood the vile and the mafiaso looked at the vile in shock. "Potion of Hearts?" He said in amazement. "It appears we have another foreigner in Wonderland." Elliot stated hoping he could apologize to her as quickly as possible and hoping all the more that she'd forgive him for trying to kill her. Blood looked at the shoes that were now covered in blood and had holes in them. "What a sorry excuse for shoes." He remarked handing the shoes over to Elliot so he could have a look at them. "How did she even walk in these?" Elliot asked scratching his head. "Well we had better find her before someone else does," Blood said smirking. He hoped she'd be just as entertaining as Alice. Elliot and Boris nodded their heads in agreement. Just then Boris remembered something and started looking around asking "Hey where's the mouse?"

Iris kept running in a panic without thinking of where she was going until she tripped and fell on her injured leg exclaiming "Shit!" She felt very weak from the pain in her hip, leg and feet. Her feet were rubbed raw from all of the running she did barefoot and the bullet wound in her left foot was burning. She hissed in pain. "This is a nightmare," she mumbled. She rolled over on her back pulling the messenger bag over her head and removing the remaining sleeve of her coat off of her arm. She took a breath and struggled to sit up feeling lightheaded and collapsing on her back again. She laid there for a few minutes then tried again and managed to sit up without feeling to dizzy. She then looked at the hole in her hip and her leg and foot. The bullet didn't even make an exit wound. "This is obviously not a dream or this wouldn't hurt so badly." she said to herself. She began digging in her bag for her pocket knife but she couldn't find it and gave up on the knife and shuffled around for anything else to remove the bullet and all she had found was a pen. "Oh anything but this." She complained wincing. She dug into her foot with the pen. "Oh fuck!" She gasped in pain. The pain was enough to make her pass out. After a few teardrops later and much crying out in pain she gave up on the attempt then laid back down on the ground closing her eyes shaking and breathing heavily from all that had happened today. She wanted to just lie there and sleep but she knew she had to press on. Something furry rubbed up against her injured foot making Iris open her eyes and she saw a pair of green eyes boring into her own dark ones. _It's the mouse_! She realized trying to back away but the sudden movement brought her back down to the ground. She couldn't move he was on top of her with his hands on either side of her blocking any escape. She noticed that he still had his knife in his hand. "What's your name?" The mouse asked his tail whipping behind him. "I-Iris." She replied clasping her hands in front of her. She looked at her messenger bag thinking of the stun gun that was in it. She wanted to grab it but she didn't think that she was quick enough to grab it before he noticed. He looked really tired as if he had not slept in ages but he kept looking behind as if he was expecting to be attacked at any moment. "Wh-what's your name?" She asked trying to use any barrier at her disposal. "Peirce Villiers." The mouse replied. "Are you okay chu?" He asked placing his fingers over the knife wound. "I-I'm fine." She stuttered surprised by his question. "I'm sorry for cutting you chu you surprised me chu when you ran at me chu." He explained. "I-it's fine." She said hoping that he'd go away but he didn't do that.

"Iris is really pretty." He said with his head just hovering over her staring at her as if mesmerized. Iris was uncertain of what his intentions were. She moved back a little ways lifting herself off of the ground as slowly as possible so as not to fall back again. Peirce then looked behind himself again and she crawled out from under him and began to run. She didn't make it that far when she started to feel dizzy she then Peirce tackled her to the ground hugging her saying "Iris is so cute chu!"

"L-let me go." She said in a panic shaking in terror. She had sensory integration disorder and she was afraid of being touched especially by men. "No! you're mine chu! I'm not letting you go!" He squeaked in delight. She tried to pull away but Peirce wouldn't let her go causing her to shake even more. She had managed to turn around in hi arms so that she was on her back and tried to break from his hold but it seemed the more she moved the more his grip tightened. Then she saw that his face was inches from hers and that he seemed oblivious to the situation. She shook even more. "Are you cold chu?" Peirce asked moving his face even closer to hers tightening his hold. "Get off of me!" Iris cried trying to shove him off. The pain in her leg and foot was too great and she was losing a lot of blood. Her vision started to get blurry then all went black.

Peirce was on top of the sloe eyed girl when she had passed out. His brow furrowed in concern. "Chu? Chu are you okay?" He asked touching the side of her head. He moved her head in hopes that would wake her up but her eyes remained closed. He didn't know why but right now he felt it would kill him if she were to die. When he had gotten a better look at her he couldn't help but move closer. He thought her really beautiful then when she opened her eyes he couldn't move, she had the prettiest eyes he had ever seen and he fell in love with her instantly. "Chu wake up! Are you okay?" He asked in a panic. Boris, Blood and Elliot were nearby where Peirce and Iris were and both Elliot's and Boris' ears perked up when they heard the dormouse talking hurriedly to someone. Boris had been leading Elliot and Blood to where the girl was by using the scent of her blood on the vial.

"That stupid mouse!" Boris growled face palming. They all ran up to see Peirce on top of the girl who was unconscious. Her left leg was bleeding a lot and both her feet were rubbed raw from running barefoot. Peirce didn't even notice that anyone was behind him. "Get off of her you idiot." Elliot said to the dormouse pulling him off of the girl. "No! Don't kill her! She's mine!" He squeaked. "We're not going to kill her mouse," Blood stated quietly. "Stupid what were you doing on top of her?" Boris asked. For some reason he wanted to kill the mouse more than usual from seeing him on top of her. "I followed her and I saw that she was really pretty so I hugged her then she passed out," Peirce replied. "Let me guess, you went to 'hug' her and she panicked and tried to shove you off." Blood said already knowing the answer, the Dormouse had a nasty habit of latching onto people and never letting go. The mouse shrank away in fear, slumping his shoulders and fidgeting. "I looked at her leg and hip and saw that it wasn't serious so I thought it was okay chu." Peirce said. "You stupid molester!" The cat seethed bashing Peirce on the head. "Well it's to be expected of him considering his lack of intelligence," Blood said examining her leg and hip. "She must have lost a lot of blood when she was trying to fight off the mouse and as a result she passed out." The mafiaso said. Peirce fidgeted glaring at the mafiaso. He hated Blood for always saying mean things about him. Elliot squat down moving the foreigners hair out of her face so that he could get a better look. He admired her orange hair and it's softness. Boris squat down looking at the weird wrist band of a yellow bird with a bulbous head on it thinking it the weirdest thing. He put his head to her chest. "Hey what are you doing?" Peirce protested feeling outraged. "I'm checking to see if she's alive," Boris hissed at the mouse. He put his ear back to her chest. He was overly aware of her slender figure and wanted to hold her tight. He then heard her heart beat and couldn't believe the sound. "What is it?" Elliot asked seeing that the Cheshire cat was blushing. "Nothing," Boris said clearing his throat. "She's alive she's just unconscious and she's definitely a foreigner." Boris said looking around trying to hide the fact that he was blushing. "A foreigner?" Peirce said aloud. "Yeah she dropped the potion of hearts when I shot her," Elliot said with regret.

"Hey look at this." Boris said picking up what appeared to be a white transparent stick covered in blood that was next to her leg. "It looks like she tried to take the bullet out of her foot herself," the cat said passing around the transparent stick. It wasn't very sharp for the job. "That must have hurt like hell," Elliot said grimacing feeling even worse for shooting her. Elliot then saw something in her ear. "Hey she has something in her ear." He stated pulling out a cotton ball. "Why would she have that in her ear?" The cat asked. They all shrugged not knowing the answer. Peirce started rummaging in her bag and he found two small photo albums in the bag one light purple and one black. "Hey stop that you stupid molester!" Boris said bashing the mouse over the head again even though he was quite curious as to what was in her bag. "I'm not a molester!" Peirce said hiding the album's in his coat before anyone could notice.

"Then what were you doing on top of her?"

"Quiet both of you, we need to get her to a hospital soon or she may not make it," Blood said borededly. "I'll take her to the amusement park since it's close by anyway." Boris said picking her up in his arms happy that he got to do what he wanted. Boris felt excited to have her head on his chest, Alice didn't even have that impact on him when he was with her let alone when he met her. "I suggest the Hatter mansion she would be quite comfortable there," Blood stated glaring daggers at the cat. Boris glared back, he was not afraid of the Hatter. "Her injuries need to be tended to first before she decides where she wants to stay," The Cheshire cat said menacingly. Just then the aftermage showed up swarming around successfully silencing the argument. "Looks like someone died around here," the mouse stated simply. "Ya think?" Boris retorted.

"Looks like we will have to discuss the matter some other time. Come Elliot, it's been a tiresome day," Blood said heading off in the direction of the mansion with Elliot. "Let's get out of here," Boris said. They began their trek to the amusement park trying to get as far away from the aftermages as possible but the shadows still followed them. The cat was puzzled by their actions. _Why would they follow us?_ he thought. When they finally got to the amusement park, they put the girl in for immediate medical attention. Boris couldn't take it minute the foreigner was admitted into the hospital, he took her bag to his room throwing her shoes in a nearby trash can. He opened his door to his room and began rummaging through her bag. He found a switch blade, bandages, a stun gun, make up, a hair brush and a wallet that was filled with photographs of a baby with black hair and dark eyes. He then rummaged around in her bag for other things and found three small books filled with pictures. He looked through one of the books when one picture caught his eye, it was a picture of a man on a table with a huge hole in his chest and there was a man next to him holding something red in his hand. A crowd was gathered around the scene cheering. Boris looked through the book finding it very interesting. He flipped through the pages when he found another Photograph one with the red haired girl holding a baby girl with black hair and they both shared the same pitch black eyes and smiling. Boris was mesmerized by the red heads eyes. _I wonder if I could get her to smile at me like that_ Boris thought. He shook those thoughts out of his head, he just met her. When he put her down on the gurny for her injuries to be taken care of he felt a pang in letting her go. He wondered what she would be like and if she was anything like Alice or if she were completely different. He felt that she was his and he wasn't about to let her go.

.

Peirce walked into his room and shut the door. He took out the photo albums that he had taken from her bag flipping through the pictures of the black one. It contained pictures of Iris when she was a child. He came across one photo of her eating cake and smiling with her mother who had the same kind of hair but had hazel eyes and different face structure. He flipped through until he came to a photograph with Iris' mother in a white dress holding a bouquet of flowers standing next to a man with black hair and green eyes dressed in a black tuxedo. Peirce presumed that the man in the photo was her father. He put that album down and flipped through the other one. It had dozens of photographs with Iris in them as a teenager. She seemed skinnier than now. In the ones he was looking at she was smiling and having a good time. Peirce wanted to see her happy. He came across one photo that had her dressed in a light blue dress with a Barret in her hair wearing matching high heels. She was sitting on a stool and a blond haired boy tried to kiss her on the cheek but she had pulled out a very large book and used it as a shield while she was rolling her eyes. It panged him to see someone trying to kiss her. He came across another photo where the blond haired boy was dancing with someone else and Iris was watching leaning against the wall smirking as if she didn't care. It said below the picture _Well it's a happy ending for prince charming but so much for Snow White. _Peirce thought that boy a fool. He closed the album putting it down on his table with the other one and walked to the infirmary. Peirce walked into her room and sitting down next to her watching her sleep. The blood and dirt were washed away from her hands, hair and face and the wrist band was off revealing two cuts on the back of her wrist. Peirce stroked her hand gently wondering what happened to her arm. He ran his hands through her hair finding it very soft. He remembered her eyes thinking that they were the prettiest he'd ever seen. He just wanted to stare at them the minute he saw them. Boris was no where to be found for the night, which was good for Peirce. He hated being chased by the cat and tonight he just wanted to be with the new foreigner, he hoped that Iris would stay with him at the amusement park. When he hugged her he could smell her scent and she smelled really good. He wanted to be the first person she saw when she woke up. He climbed on the bed with her resting his head next to hers feeling her breath fan his face. With her it was different than with anyone else. He already loved her more than he ever loved anyone even Alice. He hoped she would stay at the amusement park with him and fall in love with him. His tail whipped around showing how anxious he was for her to wake up and see him. Just then Boris walked in. He regarded Peirce with mild surprise before baring his teeth and pulling out his knife and fork. Peirce stared at the cat twitching with fear plain upon his face. "Whah!" He cried jumping off of the bed and backing into the wall. Boris cornered the mouse who was shivering in terror. Just then the door opened revealing a faceless nurse. She looked at the scene that greeted her and said "If you're going to do this now take it outside, you could hurt the foreigner with your game." The cat glared at the mouse then reluctantly left the room. Peirce stuck his tongue out at the cat in triumph. "You out to, if you want me to do my job properly out both of you!" The nurse snapped at him. Peirce's eyes widened in sadness and fear. He knew that the minute he stepped out of the room Boris would chase him but he obediently walked out of the room fidgeting and shivering. He looked both ways down the hall sniffing around. He knew exactly where Boris was and darted off to his right running as fast as he could.

Iris felt something soft under her as she regained consciousness. She sighed in contentment then she remembered the cat, the rabbit and Peirce. She sat bolt upright then collapsed from the sudden movement. She lay there trying to calm herself breathing slowly. "Calm down Iris, you have to process things just calm down." She said to herself. She then slowly sat up and looked at her surroundings. She was sitting in a hospital bed in a white room and that she was wearing one of those paper thin hospital gowns that were given to patients. She looked at her feet and saw both of them were bandaged along with the stab wound on her left side and that she was washed of all the dirt and blood that was on her. She looked out the window and saw that it was morning. She was obviously out for a while. She heard someone knock something down next door. She cried out in pain and covered her ears. She realized that the cotton balls were not in her ears. Her Sensory Integration Disorder made her hearing and her sense of touch really sensitive to the point where the slightest noise was agonizing, that's why she needed the cotton balls. Iris saw that there was some tissue on the end table net to the bed. She grabbed the tissue tearing it and stuffing it in her ears when she noticed her wrist band. She put it on her left wrist covering up the cuts. The door opened and in stepped a woman dressed like a nurse. Iris gasped at the sight of the woman for she didn't have face. "Oh you're awake." The nurse said pleasantly giggling. "Boris and Peirce are going to be thrilled to hear that, you were unconscious since yesterday evening." The nurse said cheerfully writing things down on a clipboard. Iris paled at the mention of Peirce. "Um where are my clothes?" Iris asked. "Oh the Cheshire cat provided you with new clothes."

"The Cheshire cat?"

"The Cat with pink ears and hair dressed in punk fashion, his names Boris Airay." The nurse said smiling at Iris with a secret smile. "He carried you here to the amusement park yesterday,"

"The amusement park?" Iris asked confused. "Yes this is the amusement park, it is the largest territory in all of Wonderland and is owned by Mister Gowland." The nurse explained. _Wonderland?_ "Boris and Peirce took care of everything for you, your clothes are right over here my dear." The nurse said walking to the end table next to Iris' bed and pulling open the drawers to revel a black tank top shirt and a plaid layered miniskirt. There was also a black pair of boots about Iris' size next to the bed. "Ah-where are the clothes that I came in with?" She asked the nurse as politely as possible. She didn't want to take anything from Peirce or his friends. "Either the cat or mouse took those to either of their rooms after they were cleaned," the nurse replied sweetly. "Well I'm going to go tell the roleholders now." Nurse said heading for the door. Roleholders? Iris was puzzled by the term. "Um could you not-"

Iris didn't get a chance to finish her request, the nurse left before it was even out of her mouth. "Great." She mumble. She leaped out of the bed and onto her feet. She was a little wobbly from the pain in her feet and her left leg, but it was much better from yesterday. "I have to get the hell out of here before anyone else finds out that I'm awake," Iris said grabbing the clothes from the end table. yanking off the hospital gown and putting her now clean clothes on. She managed to get her skirt on just fine and went to put the shirt on when the door opened and in stepped the nurse with Peirce, Boris Airay, the rabbit man and a man with black spiky hair, blue eyes, and fair skin wearing a top hat with feathers, cards and roses on it. "Well here she-"

The nurse stopped when she saw Iris. Iris froze holding the shirt over her chest. "Ah!" Boris exclaimed. "Chu!" Peirce said in surprise. The cat, the rabbit and Peirce were all blushing. The man with the top hat wasn't blushing but he was equally stunned. _This can't be happening!_ Iris screamed in her head. "Oh-ha ha-I think this is a bad time to see the young lady right now." The nurse said hurrying them out of the room and closing the door. "S-sorry." The faceless woman said to Iris blushing. "D-don't worry about it." Iris stammered pulling the shirt over her head and unlacing the boots as much as possible before pulling them on her feet causing a little bit of pain to sear her feet. The nurse left still red in the face. The shirt exposed Iris' stomach and the skirt barely covered the scar on her belly. _Dear God why?_ Iris thought in dismay looking at the scar. "Oh well, I don't have time for that right now I have to leave before those guys get here." She said to herself. She opened the door and stepped out but was stopped when she saw the Cheshire cat leaning against the wall looking at her in stunned surprise. "Ah hi there." He said blushing as red as a strawberry. All of a sudden something collided with Iris and a pair of arms wrapped around her in a tight hug making her shake. "I'm happy that Iris is okay." Peirce said rubbing his head on her cheek. "Dammit Peirce! you've already molested the foreigner enough as it is!" The rabbit said pulling out his gun. He shot a bullet passed Peirce's head forcing him to let go.

"Elliot!" Someone called out in a commanding tone the minute the bullet was shot.

_Not this again! _Iris thought cradling her head and running like a bat out of hell. But Boris Airay stuck is arm out and grabbed her by her arms. He put his tail around her back preventing her from escaping making Iris shake at his touch. "Calm down." He said soothingly rubbing her back with his tail as if to comfort her, it surprised her that his tail was so soft.

"Elliot, think before you shoot," A male voice said. Iris spun around to see the man with the top hat from earlier. He was next to the rabbit with his hand on the rabbit's shoulder. "I was trying to get Peirce to let her go," the rabbit said with his ears drooping. "Are you going to kill me?" Iris asked not any of them in particular. "My dear young lady if any of us were to kill you none of us would waste any time taking you to a hospital." The man with the top had said coming towards Iris. "That's comforting." She said sarcastically. He smiled at her remark. "I am Blood Dupre, I came to apologize for my subordinates behavior yesterday." The top hat man said. "Iris Dawson." She stated. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Iris," Blood said taking her hand and kissing it. The cat tightened his tail around the slender girls waist. The rabbit walked up to introduce himself. "I'm Elliot March I'm sorry for shooting you yesterday," he said fidgeting under her gaze. "I'm Boris," The Cheshire cat said pointing his thumb at himself and smiling cheerily. "Oh and you've already met Peirce," Boris said glaring a the mouse. "Yeah," Iris said tightly. "Cheshire Cat I think you can let go of her now." Blood said politely, giving the cat an icy look. The cat glared at him but he released Iris. Iris looked at them all. "Why are you doing this?" Iris asked them. "What d'ya mean?" Boris asked. "Yesterday I was being shot at without hesitation and today I wake up in a hospital with my injuries tended to and have new clothes to wear," She said looking at them all calmly. "Why do all of this for me, I have no value to you." She finished. "You're wrong about that one Iris." Blood said sliding his hand through her hair. Iris stepped back not wanting to shake at his touch. "What could I have that you would want?" Iris asked afraid to hear the answer. "You dropped this yesterday when you left your shoes behind." Boris said pulling something out of his pocket and handing it too her. It was the vile that she drank from and it had a little liquid in it. "Did you drink the potion that was in that bottle?" Blood asked. Iris was hesitant to answer that question_. What would they do if I tell them the truth?_ "What if I did, what would happen to me," she asked warily. "My you are quite slippery," Blood commented. "Then that means you'll be stuck here for a while," Boris said mischievously. _Is that a good thing or a bad thing,_ she wondered. "However if you didn't drink it then you will simply disappear and go back to wherever you came from." Blood said looking at her expectantly along with the others. "Where exactly is here?" She asked. Boris and Blood looked at her devilishly. They were all becoming more and more curious about her. "We're at the amusement park," Boris said with a gleam in his eye. "I don't think that's what she meant," Peirce said to the cat. "Shut up you dumb mouse!" Boris said hitting Peirce on the head causing both of them to get into a fight. "Uh you're in Wonderland." Elliot said hesitantly scratching his head looking at the cat and mouse bicker. "Wonderland?"

"Yeah."

"I-uh I've never heard of a place like that." Iris said truthfully. "You're a foreigner right?" Elliot said. "Foreigner?" Iris questioned uncomprehending of their usage of the term. "Someone from a different world." Blood explained. "I see," she said evenly.

"But you still haven't answered my question, what value do I have to _any_ of you?" Blood gave her a hard look before smiling. "Let's just say the people in this world have a fondness for foreigners," Blood said sliding his hand in her hair. "I don't understand," she said truthfully. "You will." Blood said cryptically. Blood and Elliot were about to leave with Iris but Boris and Peirce quit quarreling to stop them from taking her. When they were all walking out of the hospital, Iris kept stealing glimpses of Boris, Elliot's and Peirce's ears. She thought them quite cute but she also noticed Elliot and Peirce staring. Elliot was staring at her hair wanting to touch her hair again and Peirce was staring at her thinking her very pretty in general wanting to kiss her. The mouse saw her glancing at him from time to time and thought that she liked him. Boris noticed her looking at him as well. "Is there something wrong?" He asked. "Hm?" She said puzzled. "No. Why?"

"Because you've been looking at me for a while now." He replied. "Oh ah s-sorry." She stuttered blushing in embarrassment. "You've been looking at me too chu." Peirce interjected. "that's probably because she thinks you're going to molest her again." Boris retorted. "I didn't molest her!" Peirce said indignantly. Iris face flamed and said "It's not that, I'm still not used to seeing people with animal ears and I couldn't help but look at all of your ears."

"Do you hate them chu?" Peirce asked. "No, actually I find them very cute." She said smiling. Boris and Elliot were blushing red. Peirce smiled at her and started hugging her. "Chu is so nice." He said nuzzling her neck. "Dammit Peirce stop molesting her!"

When they were out of the hospital Iris was shocked to see that they were in the hugest amusement park she had ever seen. "Well then Elliot we better leave before Mary sees us." Blood said grinning making Boris and Peirce snicker. Iris didn't understand, and it showed on her face making Boris say, "The owner of the amusement park's name is Mary Gowland." She smiled a little. "It's fitting seeing how she owns an amusement park." Iris said, which made all of the men chuckle. She looked at them surprised by their reaction. Boris stopped laughing a little and said, "Mary Gowland is a guy!" Which made her snicker in surprise. "Poor guy his mother didn't give him a chance." She giggled. As soon as they were all done laughing Blood and Elliot took their leave. "Well Iris please visit with us soon." Blood said and with that he and Elliot left. "Yay! I get to be with Iris!" Peirce exclaimed the minute that Blood and Elliot were out of sight. "So do ya like roller coasters Iris?" Boris asked with his Cheshire grin. Iris found herself blushing at Boris when he smiled like that. "Y-yes." She stuttered. "That's great!" Boris said as if it was an accomplishment. "C'mon let's go on that one over there." He said dragging Iris with him. It had been a long time since Iris had been on a roller coaster but when they got on and it dove down and wound onto the tracks Iris lost herself in the speed and had forgotten all of her troubles and misfortunes. Peirce and Boris were staring at Iris the entire time on the ride mesmerized by her smile. She didn't notice them staring. After the roller caster ride Iris felt a lot better. "It's been a long time since I was on a roller coaster," Iris said smiling happily at Boris and Peirce. They both blushed, transfixed by her smile. "Th-that's great that you ah-had fun." Boris said scratching his head and smiling cheerily. Peirce just followed keeping his eyes on the girl unable to look away. They went on over fast rides, looked at the haunted house and looked at the fun house mirrors. She soon began to relax around both Peirce and Boris. She didn't protest when the boys pulled her along, sometimes trying to be alone only with her and to ditch the third party so Iris ended up alone with one or the other a couple of times. But she was having to much fun to notice their antics. They went on the merry go-round where Peirce fell asleep leaving Iris alone with Boris for a while. "I'm so glad to be rid of that stupid mouse." Boris said stretching. He led her to another roller coaster that looped with in a tunnel called the tunnel twister. Iris grabbed onto Boris' arm holding onto him tightly. He blushed crimson at her holding onto him and smiling from ear to ear. When they were off of the tunnel twister Peirce snuck up behind Iris and hugged her tight calling out "chu!" He began nuzzling her neck burying his face in her hair. Iris immediately began shaking. "Are you cold chu?" Peirce asked concern etched into his face. "N-no Peirce, I-I'm fine," Iris said hoping he'd let go of her. "Then why are you shaking?" The Dormouse questioned. "It's a quirk of mine," Iris informed them. Peirce frowned at her confused. "I shake when people touch me," she explained reluctantly. "Why chu?" He asked not letting go. She then proceeded to tell them that she had sensory integration disorder and that it made her fear loud sounds and being touched. "Oh," the mouse said letting her go looking disheartened. "Is that why you shook in the hallway when I stopped you?" Boris asked. "Yeah," she replied. She looked at the dormouse and felt sorry for him. She stood in front of him and on her tip toes she started touching his ears giggling at how soft they were. Peirce blushed at how close she was to him but he smiled at her happy that she was touching him. "I can touch soft things without it being to much of a problem," she added smiling at him happy to see him smiling. She had grown to like him despite how much he wanted to hug her. He was a nice guy and very cute. "Iris is so good to me!" He said laughing blissfully latching onto her feeling her quiver like a leaf in a hurricane. "Let her go moron," Boris said throwing him off. "Leave me alone chu!" Peirce demanded. "Shut up mouse!" Boris snapped. They both started to quarrel then Iris stepped in trying to stifle the argument when her leg started to give her trouble. Which stopped the argument altogether and made Peirce and Boris ask repeatedly if she was okay. She told them she was fine and they decided to stop and having something to eat. They ordered some cotton candy and ice cream for breakfast and a cup of coffee for Peirce which would explain why he was so jittery. "Do you always shake chu?" Peirce asked resuming the previous conversation while they searched for a table to sit at.

"Except on roller coasters." She answered. _As well_ as_ when drunk, stoned, medicated, sleep deprived or when smoking, _she remembered. "You really like roller coasters don'tcha." Boris stated.

"Yeah, maybe more than I should," Iris replied smiling at them. "I used to go on them a lot with my mom and step dad." She said. "Why do you have that problem chu?" Peirce asked looking at her sadly. "Shut up stupid!" Boris said bashing the mouse over the head. They began to quarrel again and Iris tried to squelch the argument again. "It's nice weather we're having today," Iris said suddenly catching both boys off guard. "Y-yeah but-" Boris started but was cut off by Iris.

"Wouldn't it be funny if it all of a sudden started snowing kind of like Christmas in July."

"Huh?" Both boy's said in unison. "I know wouldn't that be the weirdest thing, I mean July is the hottest month of the year." She said. Both boys stood there feeling stupid, they had forgotten what they were talking about. Which is what Iris was counting on as she said "I have heard of it before but I have yet to see now in July."

"What were we talking about chu?" Peirce asked scratching his head looking puzzled. "We were possibly talking about how you both were gesticulating with your hands and laughing at nothing." She replied stifling a laugh. "No we weren't," Boris said. "How would you know?" She asked. "B-because I don't do that," Boris said glaring. "Neither do I chu," Peirce said frowning. "Maybe you blacked out and did so without even realizing it," she said eating her cotton candy hiding a smirk. "No way." Boris said waving it aside. "It can happen." She said. "Could we have?" Peirce asked thoughtfully. "There's no way."

"But she said that it could."

"But then again maybe it couldn't have and it was just a figment of someones imagination." Iris said smirking. Boris scratched his head confused. "Whose imagination?" he asked. "Maybe mine, yours or the guy at the hot dog stand or maybe, if you're willing to believe, a higher power." She replied spotting a table and leading them all to it and sitting down. "What higher power?" Peirce asked. "I don't know, maybe God who is supposedly an all loving compassionate being or maybe someone who views us as nothing more as pawns in a game. It depends on how you look at it and how deep you dig some people barely scratch the surface of why we do anything and some find an absolute truth. But hey like I said it depends on how you look at it." They all sat there in silence, Boris and Peirce befuddled and Iris feeling elated not having had this much fun in a while. "Penny for your thoughts," she said finally. They shook there head's not knowing what to say. "Well at least tell me about Wonderland." So they did. Boris and Peirce explained everything about Wonderland to Iris, about the castle of Hearts, the amusement park and the Hatter mansion being at war with one another, and that the clover tower was the only neutral territory and that there was another foreigner in Wonderland, her name was Alice and she was kidnapped by the prime minister of hearts who was madly in love with her. "So are ya having a good time today Iris?" Boris asked biting into his cotton candy. "I am, thank you." She replied licking her snow cone and smiling. "You could stay here at the amusement park chu." Peirce said gulping his coffee. "Um wouldn't that displease the owner?"

"Oh no, he'll definitely let you stay here if you like." Boris said licking his fingertips. "And besides he lets us stay here chu." Peirce said. "You guys live here?"

"Yep." Boris said giving his signature grin once again making Iris blush and look away. "Well that does sound like a good idea," Iris said contemplatively. "Does that mean you'll will stay with me chu?" The mouse asked hope in his green eyes. Iris finally asked the question she had been meaning to ask all day. "What is chu exactly?"

"Chu is a mouses chu." Peirce said happily. Iris didn't understand his comment and said so. "It's the sound he makes." Boris said borededly. "You mean squeaking?" She asked guessing. "No Chu is chu." The mouse tried to explain frowning. "I'm sorry but I really don't understand," she told him. She had been around a mouse once in her life and at that time it was in a panic and all she heard were it's cries of fear. "It's okay chu, you're still mine chu." He said smiling warmly at her. Iris stiffened at his comment.

"Um-

"Yeah right, like she'd want to be with you," Boris said before she could even say anything. "After all you tried to molest her yesterday."

"What about you chu, you were trying to stick your tail in her shirt this morning." The cat and mouse began to quarrel about who was molesting who and Iris had had enough. She looked behind her to the Ferris wheel and yelled "Look over there!" Boris and Peirce looked in the direction she had pointed in giving Iris time to steel Boris cotton candy "What is it Iris?" Boris asked worriedly. "It's right over there don't you see it!" Iris said pointing and sounding worried and Peirce and Boris turned their heads again giving her the chance to steal Peirce's snow cone. "I don't see anything chu." Peirce said giving her his full undivided attention. She looked behind her at the Ferris wheel and turned her head back to Boris and Peirce looking at them innocently and said "It was there a second ago."

"Oh well maybe you'll see it again whatever it was." Boris said. "Maybe so. I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick," Iris said climbing out of her seat and walking away. Boris went to take a bite of his cotton candy and finding it was gone. "Hey!" Boris and Peirce called out in unison. "Your cotton candy and ice cream was there a second ago like I promised." Iris said turning around and grinning at them. "That's not fair Iris!" Peirce squeaked in mock outrage. She tried to make a dash but was stopped when Boris and Peirce both lunged at her trying to steal her snow cone and ended up tackling her to the ground and the snow cone went flying out of her hands. The cat and mouse looked at the snow cone before looking back at Iris with menacing glares. "You'll pay for that." Boris said quietly. "Well, well, well what do we have here?" A male voice said making them all turn their heads in the direction of a man about forty years old dressed in a funny yellow suit, with long brown hair done up in a braid, glasses and stubble. He was grinning at the three youths mischievously. Boris and Peirce helped Iris to her feet so she could face the funny dressed man. "Boris, Peirce is that the girl you guys brought in yesterday?" He asked. "Oh this is Iris." Boris introduced. "And this is Gowland the owner of the amusement park." Boris said smirking at her. She kept her tranquil face as well as she could when she said as politely as possible "Nice to meet you sir."

"It's good to meet you as well Iris," Gowland said grinning wider. "And it seems that Boris and Peirce like you a lot already." He said crossing his arms. Iris blushed at what he implied, so did Boris. "I-it's not like that, she tricked us and stole our cotton candy and ice cream," Boris said as red as a tomato. "So she tricked you and that is why you decided to pounce on her eh?" Gowland asked sarcastically. "They were arguing and so I thought I'd stop it with a trick and steal their food." Iris explained, Gowland snickered and said "Clever yet funny." He commented. "Hey Boss, is it alright if Iris stays here?" Boris asked. "Sure, I'll set a room up for you right away." Gowland replied smiling.

"Well Iris to celebrate your arrival I'll play a little song!" Gowland said pulling a violin out of thin air it seemed. Boris cringed and Peirce covered his ears right away. "No old man please anything but that!" Boris said cringing as if he was in pain. Peirce made Iris cover her ears and before she could even think, Gowland strummed on his Violin very loudly. _My heads going to explode! _Iris thought covering her ears. But then Peirce picked her up and threw her over his shoulder leaving Boris behind. "Wait Peirce! I don't want my underwear to show!" She yelled trying to keep her skirt down. Peirce took her to another new ride at the amusement park called the tilt a whirl. They both climbed in strapped next to each other and they went up into the air and were spinning and tilting in different directions. Whenever she was in a fast ride she completely forgot about her fears of people touching her along with her troubles and misfortunes. He moved closer to her putting his arm around her shoulders, she came up to his chest in height. For once she didn't shake when he held her, instead she hugged him back with her head on his chest, laughing happily. She was elated that she was able to touch someone without trembling in fright. She closed her eyes lost in the speed of the tilt-a-whirl, hanging onto the dormouse tight. Iris didn't notice how astonished Peirce was at her actions neither did she notice when he moved his hands down to her waist and started sniffing her neck. "Iris smells really good." He whispered into her ear, he then he did the most surprising thing yet. He moved his head down and pressed his lips against hers. Iris was so shocked she didn't realize what was happening. Peirce had been wanting to kiss her all day, but the cat was around; he had reached his limit when she hugged him tight laughing in ecstasy. The tilt-a-whirl stopped and they were up in the air. Iris was in a panic and shaking in full force trying to pry away from Peirce but he would not let go. Her shaking uncontrollably was making her movements uncoordinated and ineffective. His tongue explored her mouth hungrily demanding that she respond to him with enthusiasm. She tried to scoot away from him but her seat belt kept her close to him. He wrapped his tail around her waist obstructing her from any escape then he pinned her up against the wall wrapping his arms around her waist and pinning her arms in between his chest and hers, making sure she couldn't push him away.

He moved his head away to catch a breath but he didn't waste time in going back to her for more. "Stop." Iris gasped breathing heavily trying to break away. He ignored her planting his lips back on hers. He nipped her bottom lip making her gasp in surprise giving him the access he needed. She then realized that the way he was kissing her was different than what she was used to. Despite how hungrily and demanding he was with her he was not being to harsh with her. She tried to kick him but ended up hitting the back of her leg into the bench making her moan in pain, and made Peirce gasp in surprise. He thought she was enjoying it as much as he was. The tilt-a-whirl started up again making Iris stop shaking and struggling against him and became pliant in his hold. She had never been kissed on a fast ride before and definitely not in the way he was doing it. Peirce then pulled her into his arms still kissing her and was caught off guard when she held onto him and started kissing him back. He opened his eyes in surprise, but he was encouraged by her response making him fall in love with her all the more. Iris was holding onto Peirce for stability in the fast ride, distracted by the speed of the tilt-a-whirl and Peirce kissing her she couldn't think or do anything. She didn't even realize that she started to instinctively respond to him when he bit her bottom lip, stroking her tongue with his and kissing her so intensely with her heart racing. They were like that until the tilt-a-whirl stopped again. Iris was brought to her senses, realizing what she was doing and she was about to pull away but Peirce accommodated her and pulled his head back first breathing heavily as if he just ran a race matching Iris' steady rhythm. "Iris tastes really good," Peirce said staring at her clearing his throat. His voice was deeper, harsher and his face was a light shade of pink. He kept his arms tight around her. "Your cheeks and lips are really red chu," he commented wonderingly. "L-let me go Peirce." She said shakily her heart pounding in her chest. "No chu." He said bending his mouth down on hers preventing her from moving her head away. He wanted her to kiss him again, to cling onto him as if she needed only him; she was his and he wasn't about to stop for anything. She struggled and squirmed against his hold shaking in full force. She then fell over and the contact was broken. "Stop Peirce!" She cried out gasping for air. Peirce was on top of her, his seat belt kept him pinned down just enough so that his head hovered over her neck. He looked up at her hurt. "No! I love you!" He exclaimed. She froze, surprised by his declaration. She had never been confessed to before, she had been asked out on dates, and to dances but no one told her that they loved her on any of those occasions. "You're a liar, you're just trying to take advantage of me," she replied shakily breathing hard, trying to push him off. "No, that's not true chu, I do love you," he said trying to get her to move closer to him. Her seat belt was constricting around her waist cutting into her skin. "Get off of me!" She snapped half rising from the bench. She gave up on her struggle seeing that it wasn't doing any good. "I don't believe you, you just met me yesterday, you don't know anything about me." She told him. "That's not true chu, I know that you like fast rides chu and that you shake when people touch you chu when you are not on one chu and that you like me chu." He said tightening his hold on her waist, hoping that he was right about her liking him. Iris was silent on that one. For the entire day he acted as if he were a child following her around. She honestly did enjoy his company, she really did but right now she was afraid of him. "Let me go Peirce," she said quietly. "No." He said firmly tightening his grip further. "Do you hate me Iris-chan?" He asked looking genuinely heartbroken making her feel sorry for him but still wary. "No Peirce I don't hate you, it's just that I don't know you all that well to be kissing you," she replied gently. She felt sympathy for him seeing him look so sad. "So if you get to know me chu, will you love me chu?" He asked hoping that she would say yes. She hesitated and said as gently as possible, "I can't guarantee that Peirce." Just then the tilt-a-whirl started up again. Peirce wrapped his arms around Iris' trim waist and rested his head against her chest. "Wait!" She cried out sitting up trying to push him off but he clung onto her as if he were desperate. "No chu," he mumbled tightening his hold. "I wanna hold onto Iris." He said finding comfort holding her. She looked down at him seeing that his eyes were closed. _He's completely hopeless or absolutely brilliant,_ she thought sighing in defeat leaning her head and shoulders on the spherical wall and shaking her head. She let him hold her and Peirce, much to her relief didn't make any further advances. The minute the ride stopped and Iris and Peirce were allowed to get off, night had fallen. Iris was in a hurry to get away from Peirce when she noticed how dark it was. When did it get so late, it was just afternoon a minute ago-

"No!" Peirce yelled bringing Iris out of her thoughts. She looked behind her seeing Boris come out from the shadows of the tilt-a-whirl holding a knife and fork chasing Peirce. "Come back here mouse! I'm hungry hahaha!" He laughed ferociously. Iris was surprised by the scene. "You're going to pay for leaving me hanging with Gowland mouse!" Boris seethed preparing to pounce. "Boris what are you doing?" Iris called out. "Stop this both of you! Sit! Stay! Something!" She snapped. She tried to think of a decent distraction but it was very difficult seeing the two boys play cat and mouse. They circled around her for a little while then ran off in a random direction and Iris was having a hard time keeping up with them. She wandered around the amusement park for twenty minutes then her leg started hurting. She noticed that the bandages were unraveling on her leg. She realized it was probably from her tussel on the tilt-a-whirl. The bandages on her feet were unraveling making her feet itch. She looked around seeing that Peirce and Boris were nowhere in sight. "Great," she mumbled. She turned around and then somebody yelled "Boo!"

Iris jumped and screamed. She then realized it was Boris. "Don't do that!" She shouted. "Aw, Iris is so mean," he whined. "You are a bully," she said. "Where's the mouse?" She asked. "Huh? Oh I chased him until he turned a corner then I lost him." Boris said glumly. "That was mean Boris," she scolded. She may feel uncomfortable with the mouse but she still worried about him. "Are ya saying that you like him more than me?" He asked showing fake teary eyes. "No. it's just that-"

"Good then let's go do something fun." He said grabbing her hand and started dragging her. "Ah!" Iris gasped. Her leg started to hurt from the strain of running and still being on her feet. "Iris what's wrong?" Boris asked. He saw that her leg was bleeding and that the bandages had unraveled a little. "It's nothing, My leg just started to hurt that's all." Iris replied reassuringly. "Let's go to my room and take care of your bandages," he said pulling her along. "No that's alright Boris it's nothing." Iris said. He then leaned in towards her and showed his Cheshire smile making the red head blush. "Th-that's not fair Boris." She accused trying to glare at him. "You are quite cute when you blush Iris." He said in triumph. "Well you're quite cute when you show that grin of yours." Iris said enjoying him stop in surprise and blush as red as can be. "Oh ho look whose blushing now Mister Kitty cat," Iris said tauntingly. Boris then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder the way Peirce did earlier. "Wait Boris put me down!"

"No Tiny." He said taking Iris to his room. When they got there Iris saw so many different weapons hanging on the wall and a twin sized bed with and an end table next to it. She also saw her bag and her clothes from the previous day next to the end table on the floor. Boris threw her down on the bed and proceeded to take off her boots. "Boris I could do that myself." Iris said trying to pry her feet from him. "It's alright Tiny." He said grinning. She groaned at the pain of her feet. When the boots were off they both could see that the bandages were half off so Boris went and got new ones and wrapped them around her feet. She felt comfortable and safe with Boris, she still shook when he touched her but she still felt secure with him. Boris finished bandaging her feet and let her go. She put her feet down on the floor and scooted next to Boris testing the bandages. "Thank you, I owe you a lot." She said gratefully. He looked at her, his face expressionless as he said "Well there is something I could think of that I want." He then did the most surprising thing, he grabbed both of her wrists and pushed her flat on the bed her head on the pillow with her wrist's pinned to the bed. "Wh-what are you doing Boris?" Iris asked shakily."I'm still mad about you stealing my cotton candy," he said glaring menacingly. He climbed on top of her sniffing her neck breathing lightly. "You smell like peaches and vanilla," he said looking at her intently. Iris was shaking, she closed her eyes, petrified of what was up next. She felt him wrap his arms around her and put his head on her chest, he gasped in what sounded like surprise. She waited a few seconds before she heard purring then she opened her eyes and saw that Boris' eyes were closed and he had his head on her chest breathing lightly. "B-Boris," she said trying to decipher if he was asleep or not. When he didn't answer she tried to pry him off of her but it was impossible, he was bigger and heavier than her. He was a couple inches taller than Peirce. When she tried to pry him off for the second time he tightened his grip on her opening his eyes and moved his head to look at her lazily. "Don't worry Tiny," he yawned revealing all of his teeth. "I wont do anything to you, I just want to listen to your heart," he said nuzzling her chest with his head smiling contentedly. "Boris," she said before trying to pry him off of her again. She gave up after three attempts and just laid there staring at his cat ears for a long time until sleep claimed her.

Iris opened her eyes expecting to see Boris' room and his head on her chest but was greeted with purple clouds whirling around in the sky. Iris was in a panic because she thought that she was in her mothers garden and that a hurricane was coming. "Don't worry you are not in your world Iris you are still in wonderland." A male voice said. She was surprised that whoever it was had voiced her worries without her bringing it up. She sat up looking around seeing that there was the same purple fog on the ground. "Who are you?" She asked coldly. "I am Nightmare an Incubus who drops people into dreams." He replied she sat up and turned around and saw a man hovering two feet off of the ground. He had gray hair that reached down below his chin and on his left eye he had an eye patch the eye that wasn't covered was gray. He wore a black old fashioned jacket that reach to his ankles. "An incubus?" Iris asked warily stepping away from him. "Yes." He replied. "If memory serves an incubus is a demon that procreates with women when asleep in order for them to produce offspring that come out deformed or dead." Iris stated panged at the thought of Emily. "Oh Iris I have no intention of doing that to you not unless you ask." Nightmare chuckled. Iris began to shake. She was not fond of this Nightmare at all. "That's not very nice after all I gave you the means to stay here by putting that vile of liquid in your pocket." Nightmare said smirking. Iris' widened in shock. "Were you the one that brought me here?" She asked. "No you came here yourself when you followed the shadows." Nightmare said. "But people don't end up in another world when they fall down a hole." Iris said logically. "Believe it or not you are not the only one whose arrived here down a rabbit hole." Nightmare said. "Yes Boris mentioned that there was another foreigner in wonderland, so she fell through a hole too?" Nightmare stayed silent on that one. "Was that hole meant for me or was that hole in the ground meant for somebody else?" Iris said smiling sadly. "No it was meant for you. You are in a game of chess and you are the one playing the chess pieces." Nightmare explained. Iris looked at him thoughtfully. "What are the rules to the game?" She asked. Nightmare smiled even wider with that question. "You have to seek out Julius Monrey for him to tell you the rules first, I am only here to tell you what I told Alice, everyone will love you in wonderland Iris, you have five such admirers from today."

"Why would everyone love me?" She asked. It wasn't that she didn't believe that no one would love her, it's just that there are always some people who would hate you as well as those who just don't care, it's the same for everyone. It's impossible for everyone to love everybody.

"They just will Iris, even I love you," Nightmare said smirking. Iris' eyes hardened. "I see," she said thinking _what a crock_. "I'm telling you the truth Iris." Nightmare stated. "You've only known me for five seconds." She said.

"But I love you anyway Iris, everything about you," he said in a smooth voice floating towards her until he was standing in front of her. His face hovered over her's as he tilted her chin upwards as he said "even your inability to touch people I love, because it makes you who you are." Iris' eyes widened at what he said as she quivered at his touch. She pushed him away stepping back a few feet. "How do you know about that?" She asked.

"I can read your mind Iris, therefore I can see all that you have gone through even what happened on the tilt-a-whirl with the mouse." He said making her blanch. "But just because you know everything about me doesn't mean everyone else will, so therefore I can't be loved by everybody." Nightmare smirked at her logic and said "The mouse confessed to you on the tilt-a-whirl, the hatter was enthralled by you not answering his questions, the March hare was fascinated by your hair and the cat provided you with clothes and helped you with your injuries so that you would stay with him." She stood there shaking her head and said "none of that is love, that's just lust, loneliness, needing a challenge, and aesthetic valuing," she said. Nightmare just smiled at her and said "believe what you will untouchable Iris. You will have many more admirers before you leave here," Nightmare said.  
_So I'll have to leave after all_ Iris thought sadly. She didn't know why it bothered her to leave but it did. "That is up for you to decide, you'll have to visit Julius Monrey for those answers." The incubus said hovering in front of her. "You are a unique case compared to Alice though, you will also be hated by the same people who love you for you will bring out of the people here the best and the worst of them all." _What if I don't want to do that?_ She thought. "You wont be able to control it Iris it's part of who you are, you will have a profound impact on Alice as well, That is all for tonight," Nightmare said. "Awake." That one word sent Iris into consciousness. She rose a little ways off of the bed in surprise but was unable to sit up when she felt something on her chest inhibiting her breathing. she opened her eyes and looked down to see Boris' head on her chest sleeping soundly.


End file.
